Owhay Otay Outsmartyay Anaisyay Attersonway
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: When Gumball and Darwin are sick of being overshadowed by Anais, they find a way to change that trend. One-shot.


**Hello again! I am back a new one-shot! I hope you'll enjoy! Let's start...**

They were fed up with it.

It was the last straw.

Gumball and Darwin Watterson are sick of being outsmarted by a 4-years old girl who happens to be their sister, Anais Watterson.

They have been looking for a method to defeat her and outsmart her for one time, at least.

"What is there that Anais doesn't know about?". Gumball frantically asked.

"It seems no such thing exists". Darwin replied, disappointed.

"There's gotta be something! Let's do some research on the Internet!". Gumball declared.

And so they went on. The research took a couple of days.

And finally, one day before the weekend, the two seem to have found what they were looking for.

"This is it. Anais would never, in a hundred years figure this one out". Gumball commented, while devilishly smiling at the computer screen.

"Yes, exactly". Darwin said, whose smile was equally devilish.

They both snickered to themselves afterwards.

The next day, The duo came down the stairs looking rather smug. They headed for the kitchen and sat on the table.

A few seconds later, their target came down as well. Gumball and Darwin mentally high-fived each other.

Anais sat down across from them.

"Good morning, guys. What's with the smiles?". She asked.

The two exchanged one last side glance before Gumball took a breathe to speak up.

"Oodgay orningmay". He said.

"Uh, excuse me?". Anais said, confused.

"Eahyay oodgay orningmay, Anaisyay". Darwin spoke up.

Gumball casually picked up a Daisy Flakes cereal box and poured some for him and Darwin.

Anais kept shooting them a look of confusion.

"Hitsay omesay oodgay erealcay, Arwinday?". Gumball asked.

"Iay greeay, Umballgay". Darwin replied.

After a short while, Anais got up from the table and excused herself.

"I think I lost my appetite". She said.

Her brothers ignored her and kept on chewing the cereal.

The female rabbit was starting to get irritated. She decided to go upstairs to the bedroom.

"Seems like they made up some sort of weird language to confuse me. But I will uncover what this is all about". Anais said to herself.

She has been attempting to crack the code for hours but to her surprise, she was unable to do so.

She looked in books, and even checked the search history on the PC. Nothing...

For the first time in her 4-years life, Anais Watterson was stuck.

"This can't be possible!". She was starting to panic. Gumball and Darwin were never better than her when it came to these sort of things.

She sighed to herself in defeat. She was gonna have to ask them to teach her this language.

Anais Watterson was getting outsmarted by her two older brothers, and she couldn't believe it for a second.

She went back downstairs to find Gumball and Darwin playing video games, and they were still talking with that language.

"Atchway utoay, Arwinday!". Gumball shouted. It sounded to Anais that he was warning Darwin about something in the game.

"Iay nowkay, Umballgay!". Darwin replied.

Suddenly, the TV seemingly turned off on it own.

"Hatway?!". Darwin questioned outloud.

"Iay asway niay hetay iddlemay foay ay amegay erehay!". Gumball followed up.

They turned to see Anais near the electric outlet, having pulled out the plug of said object.

"I am not leaving you in peace until you teach me this language!". She demanded angrily, like a spoiled brat would do.

The duo exchanged glances before a smirk made its way on their faces. They turned to the pink rabbit with a smug face.

Anais, being the child prodigy she is, she was able to read their minds and sighed heavily.

She looked up at them before speaking up.

"I admit it, you guys have defeated me...". She put it in a way that makes one think she's ashamed, which in fact she was.

Having being satisfied, Gumball and Darwin got off the couch and approached their sister.

A few seconds of silence before the following sentence was spoken.

"Well Anais, I guess that's fair". Gumball said. They were finally speaking normally again.

"This language we've been using is called Pig Latin". Darwin started the explanation.

"It's pretty much a language game played so the people who don't know about it won't understand the conversations between those who do". Gumball picked it up.

"Well, what are the rules to it then?". Anais asked, slightly impatient.

"Simply take the first letter of the word, put it at the end and add 'ay'". Darwin responded.

The rabbit's eyes widened a bit at the info. It was that simple? Yet she didn't find it.

"Maybe I shouldn't complicate things from now, that I learned. And also, you learn something new everyday, even if you're a child prodigy". Anais said.

Gumball and Darwin smiled proudly.

"Thank you guys. I see that now". She smiled along with them.

"No problem, sis". Gumball replied.

Anais turned around and headed back upstairs. She never thought this day would come, yet it did. And it taught her a valuable life lesson.

Gumball and Darwin looked on after her, then they high-fived each other in celebration. They would never forget the day they saw their younger sister's defeated face.

 **Well that will be all for this story! I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for all the Anais fans out there, but she really had this coming so...yeah! Also, I know that Anais is kinda OOC here because she would figure it out easily if she was really faced with it in the actual show so don't start throwing that at me in the reviews! Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
